thealan10adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
The Annihilators
The Annihilators are a group of ex-convicts working to redeem themselves of their crimes. They debuted in the episodes The Annihilators Part 1 and The Annihilators Part 2, with their former leader Excambalir debuting in The Trial of Alan Nomaly. The team was originally created as a task force to take out Alan Nomaly who was considered a threat by Excambalir, but Morpheus convinced half of them to join him to continue to work to redeem themselves, which Starbeard agreed to let happen. The others were all arrested with no chance of redemption. Members Current Members Morpheus: Morpheus is a human of unknown origins. At some point in his life, Morpheus obtained gloves created by the Omnes Potes, giving him near omnipotence. Using these, he hid his identity, even blocking other omnipotent beings, such as Starbeard and Un-Named, from finding out his identity. Morpheus, alongside Becky Smith and Taylor Kendall, was taken by ElevenEleven to be used as reinforcements, much to Starbeard's dismay. Morpheus defied the orders of Excambalir, causing five other members of the original group to go against him. After Excambalir was apprehended, Morpheus took on responsibility for the Annihilators as the leader. Becky Smith: Becky Smith is a human from the magical interdimensional realm of Ledgerdomain. Her backstory includes being a hoarder of magical items, and also a hunter of said items, usually stealing them. She worked with a Chimera Sui Generis named Fiskur, who eventually betrayed her. Fiskur set Becky up with going after the Mask of Egurra, a mask of temporal power said to have given power to time traveling species, such as a Chronosapien or a Time Lord. Just before Becky could get the mask, Starbeard showed up and apprehended her. Alongside Morpheus and Taylor Kendall, Becky was taken by ElevenEleven to be used as reinforcements. She is now a member of the current Annihilators, and is in an openly homosexual relationship with Taylor. Taylor Kendall: Taylor Kendall is a human from the Cosmic Realm. While technically both telekinetic and telepathic, Taylor is listed as a telekinetic due to mind control being outlawed in the Cosmic Realm. When using telepathy on a To'Kustar, she killed many citizens because of not being made into the Realm's ruler, her sister, Halor Kendall, being chosen for the role instead. Alongside Morpheus and Becky Smith, Taylor was obtained by ElevenEleven to be used as reinforcements. She is now a member of the current Annihilators, and is in an openly homosexual relationship with Becky. Kyle Okami: Kyle Okami is a half-human, half-Loboan hybrid. His DNA was fused with Loboan DNA by Troobel Mischife, who specifically chose Loboan because of "Okami" meaning wolf. Troobel made it so Kyle would be an assassin, targeting Troobel's rivals. Eventually, Kyle went after Sir Bedilkong Cerebronittion and Dr. Gearo Morphanewal, who were both prepared after being tipped off by an anonymous source, possible Professor Emina. The two defeated Kyle, who was then apprehended by Starbeard, alongside Gearo, arrested for making genetic altering technology, and was ratted out by Cerebronittion. Excambalir later recruited him for the Annihilators. He is currently a member of the Annihilators, and works to master control of his transformations. Maklar Ampalon: Maklar Ampalon is an Urbsuid from the planet Tintenstadt. Tired of the advanced technological world, he let loose the Agritortures, who easily destroyed the society. Excambalir later recruited him for the Annihilators. He is currently a member of the Annihilators, and works to pay tribute to the world he destroyed. Cilocub: is an Appoplexian from the planet Rabiado. Run off from the planet due to his calm nature, contrasting with the natural aggressive nature of his species, he fled all the way to the Andromeda Galaxy, to the planet Aldabra. Even then, due to the way his species is viewed, he was isolated by the natives. One day, when in town, a child Aerio accidentally bumped into him. This accident caused him to turn back to his Appoplexian nature, and killed the entire town. The peaceful ways of the planet made it so no prisons were needed, so Cilocub was instantly apprehended by Starbeard. Excambalir later recruited him for the Annihilators. He is currently a member of the Annihilators, and attempts to ensure his ability to fully control his anger. Previous Members Excambalir: Excambalir is a Creatipsum from the planet Ormagnia. Fearing the possible corruption of Alan Nomaly, Excambalir created the Annihilators, comprised of convicted criminals, and took them to apprehend Alan, as a part of their redemption. After the first fight, Excambalir sent ElevenEleven to get three more prisoners (Morpheus, Becky Smith, and Taylor Kendall) at any cost. Morpheus turned on Excambalir after the latter tried to force the former to kill Alan, and caused almost all the Annihilators to turn on him. Before the two groups could fight again, Starbeard appeared, and apprehended Excambalir, and his four followers. Excambalir was last seen having a meeting with Vapor, an Orishan assassin, for unknown reasons. Excambalir is currently a prisoner at Locuss Carcerann. ElevenEleven: ElevenEleven is a Sotoraggian bounty hunter from the planet Venaficentia. After Excambalir turned down both Vapor and Phazz Magistreen, a Citrakayah con-man to help him with the Annihilators, ElevenEleven was hired. Cautious that six criminals wouldn't be enough to fight Alan, ElevenEleven looked through more criminals, finding Moprheus, Becky Smith, and Taylor Kendall. When fighting, ElevenEleven became injured by Mad Hatter and his mercury abilities, but was healed by Excambalir's healing bots. After everyone left the ship, ElevenEleven went back to Locuss Carcerann, broke in, killed the Cerebrocrustacean at the front desk, and took the three he needed. When he came back for the final fight, his right hand was cut clean off by Jessica Nietzsche. Before the groups could fight again after the Annihilators turned on Excambalir, Starbeard appeared, and apprehended Excambalir and those who stood with him. ElevenEleven is currently a prisoner at Locss Carcerann. Techadon 59260: Techadon 59260 is a rouge Techadon who lead the War on Teslavorr wiping out the Conductoids. His forces self destructed after and he took the blame all on his own. Before the groups could fight again after the Annihilators turned on Excambalir, Starbeard appeared, and apprehended Excambalir and those who stood with him. Techadon 59260 is currently a prisoner at Locss Carcerann. Lord Mitos: Lord Mitos is the former lord of Hathor. He was a supplier of troops for Dictator Agorm Hitmas, using clones to let Hitmas mutate into others of his army. Before the groups could fight again after the Annihilators turned on Excambalir, Starbeard appeared, and apprehended Excambalir and those who stood with him. Lord Mitos is currently a prisoner at Locss Carcerann. Shadow: Real name Kontro, Shadow is a rogue Umbris. His most infamous plot was the Destruction of Terradino, when he took over the Vaxasaurian king, Tyrex, and declared war on the Aethradons. With his plot nearing completion, Shadow left Tyrex for an escaping Vaxasaurian, leaving the king to die on his planet when the Aethradons were destroyed, which turned the planet into a black hole. Appearances *''The Annihilators Part 1'' *''The Annihilators Part 2'' Trivia *The Annihilators are based on DC's Suicide Squad. Certain members have similar roles as those in the 2016 Suicide Squad movie: **Excambalir has a double parallel, being like both Amanda Waller and Rick Flag. Like the former, he wants to comprise a team of villains to force them to work against those who could be corrupted, and like the latter, he actually physically leads the group. **ElevenEleven parallels Katana, being there to protect Excambalir in the event of the villains attempting to go against them. **Morpheus parallels Deadshot, being the leader of the misfits, other than Excambalir, that is. **Cilocub parallels El Diablo, as both of them committed their crimes unintentionally out of anger, and have nothing but regret because of it.